YUUKI
by jenedith princess
Summary: SASUKE AMA A SAKURA, NARUTO UN JOVEN DONCEL AMA A SASUKE, SAKURA ROMPE CON SASUKE Y NARUTO PIDE UNA OPRTUNIDAD, SASUKE LASTIMA A NARUTO Y VUELVE CON SAKURA, NARUTO HUYE LLEVANDOSE UN GRAN SECRETO... SIN EMBARGO EL DESTINO SIEMPRE DA VUELTAS Y TE DA SORPRESAS... YAOI, M-PREG, AU, ENTREN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO...


HOLA! AKI CON UN NUE VO FIC... BUENO ES UN INTENTO ESPERO LES AGRADE Y BUENO... YA SABEN NARUTO NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR... RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y PS LES DEJO LEER!

* * *

Cuando recién había nacido fui abandonado en un orfanatorio de la ciudad de konoha, y a pesar de no tener padres y carecer de lo que un niño sueña, de carecer de una familia que cuidara de nosotros, siempre fui feliz.

Era mi primer día en la secundaria, con tan solo 12 años veía a la vida de una forma un tanto futurista, ya que prácticamente ya tenía toda mi vida mi vida planeada, estudiar en un escuela prestigiosa con grandes calificaciones, conocer algún prospecto novio y futuramente a marido y formar una familia con él, tener hijos, trabajar de manera independiente, y darles a mis hijos todo aquello que a mí me falto…. Pero como dicen que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas…. Mis sueños se vieron truncados y desechos años después de haber conocido al que sería mi gran amor. Hasta que lo conocí a él…

Era nuevo y no conocía a nadie, por lo que al entrar al colegio todos me miraban como de un bicho raro me tratara, bueno hay que aceptar que no todos los días ves a un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel morena –aunque yo mas bien diría que bronceada- con tres marquitas en las mejillas, y un cuerpo de ensueño….. ok eso no, pero si yo no me quiero quien lo hará- en fin el chiste es que no todos los día ves a alguien como yo entrar en la escuela, y vaya que si ya que durante el preescolar y la primaria los niños del orfanato las cursamos en la misma casa hogar, en fin, cuando llegue a lo que sería el gimnasio para la ceremonia de entrada choque accidentalmente con un joven de mirada negra al igual que sus cabellos, y piel cual porcelana, quien solo me observo un momento y después se fue.

Después de la ceremonia nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones; todos, igualmente que en la entrada me observaron y eso hizo que mis nervios aumentaran. Me senté hasta el último asiento ya que no tenía ganas de ser el centro de atención, aunque como si fuera que lo pidiera a gritos todas las femeninas se me acercaron, aun no me puedo creer que las niñas puedan hablas tan rápido en cuestión de minutos…. Es decir…. Pareciera que ni siquiera respiran-ttebayo!

Minutos después, aun cuando yo trataba de poder entender por lo menos una pregunta del montón que decían aquellas locas chicas, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al que sería el sensei, un joven de casi 30, sino mal puedo calcular, pelo platinado y la mitad del rostro, tapado con un cubre bocas, en el ojo derecho una fea a mi consideración, cicatriz, se presentó como el titular de la clase, su nombre Hatake Kakashi, rindió de lo que sería nuestras materias y la manera en la que el evaluaría su clase que por cierto, era nada más y nada menos…. Que literatura…. En fin, nos hizo presentarnos a cada uno pero por lo que pude apreciar todo el mundo ya se conocía, muchos de ellos fueron a la primaria o a la guardería juntos… y pensar que era una ciudad un poco grande….. y cuando llego mi turno, todos sin excepción alguna voltearon tan rápido que juro que sus cuellos se podrían haber roto- ttebayo

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- contesté y poco cohibido con las miradas que me dedicaban

Pues mucho gusto, y por qué no nos cuentas un poco más de ti Naruto?- declaro el sensei a lo que yo asentí

Tengo doce años igual que todos ustedes, vivo en el orfanato, que se encuentra a las afueras de las cuidad, fui abandonado al nacer ese lugar , y estudie la primaria ahí mismo, a y por cierto….. soy doncel….- dije riendo tontamente.

La cara de asombro de la mayoría de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar ya que por estos tiempos encontrar a un doncel es casi como ganarse la lotería. El profesor me indico que debería sentarme atrás del chico con el que antes había chocado….. Un varón de piel porcelana, cabellos y mirada azabache, su nombre…. Sasuke Uchiha, quien después de un tiempo se convertiría en mi mejor amigo y la persona a quien yo más quisiera.

Las horas de clase pasaron relativamente rápidas, conocimos a cada uno de nuestros profesores así como su plan de evaluación, durante el primer descanso, una chica de cabellos rosas, de ojos verdes y piel pálida, llamada Sakura se acercó a Sasuke fue entonces que ambos después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras se dirigieron a mí, y preguntándome diferentes cosas sobre mí y mis gustos, supe que ambos, que los tres nos llevaríamos bien, a casi la mitad del curso Sakura, Sasuke y yo nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos, Sakura y yo éramos casi idénticos, ella practicaba defensa personal y era muy buena y fuerte, por lo que me enseñaba unas cuantas cosas, la relación que Sasuke y yo llevábamos era un tanto complicada ya que ambos teníamos nuestro carácter y nuestra amistad estaba basada en una sana rivalidad…. Aunque en el fondo, de mi parte existía algo más que amistad. La relación que llevábamos los dos era un fuerte lazo, me pasaba las hora en su casa y sus padres me consideraban como uno de ellos, y yo me divertía un montón con ellos.

Casi cuando el curso del segundo año iniciaba fue que Sasuke se declaró a Sakura volviéndose novios y yo quedándome con el corazón lleno de dolor, sin embargo aun con todo ello y los sentimientos encontrados seguí comportándome igual, riendo aun cuando al verlos sentía como mi corazón se iban quebrando…

En cada salida que los tres hacíamos, cada acción por parte de ellos me hacían sentir que solo estorbaba , y a consecuencia me fui alejando poco a poco… y volviendo a mis soledad….. Encerrándome a mí mismo en una pequeña burbuja mientras mi corazón sanaba…. Cada que veía a Sasuke este tenía en el rostro una imperceptible sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a Sakura y que hacía que en mi estómago naciera una clase de dolor…. Pero como si él era feliz yo también lo era….

Una tarde…. Mientras toda la escuela se encontraba en sus respectivos clubes u otros se iban a casa, yo me encontraba en el techo de la escuela escribiendo en una libreta degastada como era costumbre todo aquello que yo sentía y trataba de hacerlo sonar cual canción pensando en lo pequeño que yo era para los demás….. Más un sonido y el llamado de mi nombre hicieron que saliera de aquellos pensamientos pesimistas para encontrarme con Sasuke quien me abrazo con gran fuerza acto que me dejo un poco impactado y confundido…..con un poco de trabajo pude llevarlo a su hogar, no había nadie, nos dirigimos a su habitación y sentándolo en el borde de la cama se quedó callado y con la mirada perdida, cuando me disponía a salir para traerle algo que beber, el empezó con su relato, al arecer Sakura había dicho que últimamente no parecía ponerle demasiada atención y que mientras había encontrado a un chico, un alumno de otro instituto, alguien que empezó a cortejarla, y con quien deseaba tomar una oportunidad…. Por lo cual ahora ella quería que ambos terminaran para poder estar con aquel chico…. A cada palabra que decía el corazón de Sasuke parecía morir, rodee su cuerpo con mis brazos tratando de confortarlo de esa manera, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, sin embargo mi corazón y las ganas de verlo feliz otra vez hizo que de mi boca salieran las palabras que mi ser creyó correctas en ese momento…. "déjame hacerte feliz, dame una oportunidad, déjame consolarte y curar tu corazón, solo… solo dame una oportunidad"…. Sasuke lloro y lloro hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más y cayo dormido, mis brazos fueron aquellos que pudieron reconfórtalo….

A la mañana siguiente desperté y me encontraba en la cama de Sasuke, pero el ya no estaba….. Por un momento pensé que se había ido y dejándome solo, tomando como respuesta un no a lo que yo le había propuesto, más grande fue mi sorpresa, al sentir una fría y al mismo tiempo cálida brisa, que pude darme cuenta que él se encontraba en el balcón mirando el horizonte, donde los primeros rayos del sol reflejaban su silueta.

Volteo y me miro a los ojos y acercándose a mí, sentándose en la cama, tomando mi mano ayúdame a olvidar, jamás me falles…. Arráncame este sentimiento estúpido por ella….. El agua salina lleno mis ojos y salió en forma de gotas, estaba llorando y eso no me importaba nada, lo estreche y le prometí que jamás lo lastimaría que jamás lo haría. El correspondió el abrazo y me apretó junto a su pecho….como si temiese que fiera una simple ilusión… una mentira más de la vida y de igual manera prometió jamás lastimarme…..

Fue semana después que Sasuke le dijo a sus padres que él y yo teníamos una relación, sus padres y hermano estuvieron felices y me aceptaron, pasamos momentos inolvidables desde ese momento, pero nadie en la escuela lo sabía… nadie debía saberlo… fue la única condición que él puso y no lo entendí pero acepte, aunque fue inevitable que Shikamaru y Neji, dos de nuestros compañeros y amigos lo notaran, en cuanto Sakura ella se distancio de ambos, y comía con otras chicas de su club. Cuando iban a terminar el segundo año escolar y ambos con apenas trece años de edad, nos entregamos el uno al otro….. Entregue mi vida y corazón, entregue todo de mí, cada parte de mi cuerpo por primera vez…. Y la última…..

Durante la vacaciones, él y yo junto con Shikamaru, Neji y Kiba formamos una banda con Sasuke en la voz, yo y Shikamaru en las guitarras, Kiba en la batería y Neji en el teclado, pasamos tiempo con su familia y en ocasiones en el orfanatorio, Iruka quien era mi tutor estimaba mucho a Sasuke, y sin embargo no paso mada mas de unos cuanto roces desde aquella primera vez no volvió a pasar….. Sin embrago él cambio, su actitud ya no era tan seria, y a veces sonreía de manera imperceptible, pensaba que por fin el sentía lago por mí y que mi amor estaba llegando a él…. Cuan equivocado estaba…..

Al inicio del tercer año, el primer día… cuando la última clase se había acabado y cuando la mayoría regresaba al salón después de la clase de deporte…. Una sorpresa llego al campo visual de todo el salón…. Era Sasuke quien besaba a Sakura…. Los gritos de emoción y vitoreo no se hicieron esperar….y mi corazón se rompió…. Cuando ellos se dieron cuenta…. Se separaron sonrojados pero unieron sus manos, ella sonreía tontamente y el me miro con una especie de culpabilidad en su rostro, sin embargo una sonrisa, de mi parte y un "felicidades teme" calmaron su alma, me acerque a ella y mirándola fijamente "por favor no vuelvas a hacerlo sufrir que este idiota es muy lamentable cuando no sabe qué hacer…y a pesar de que no es dado demostrar sus sentimientos el de verdad te quiere", ella asintió y lo abrazo yo, por mi parte solo Salí de ahí, aun en el pasillo podía escuchar todo el alboroto, camina tranquilamente como nada hubiera pasado….mirada el cielo e inconscientemente me dirigí al punto más alto de la cuidad, el mirador…. Mientras mis dedos tecleaban un mensaje de ayuda al único que en ese momento sabía que me reconfortaría.

A los pocos minutos él se encontraba sentado a mi lado… no fueron necesaria las palabras… mis lágrimas y gritos hablaron por mí, esa persona solo se dedicó a hacerme compañía y al mismo tiempo ser el cómplice que yo necesitaba…. La familia que quería…. El hermano mayor que tanto anhelaba…. En ese momento Itachi se convirtió en el pilar que necesitaba para no derribarme por completo…..

Al pasar los días aquella aura de tranquilidad y felicidad nuevamente rodeaba a Sasuke, y en mi un dolor aun mayor se instaló, Shikamaru y Neji, trataban por todos los medio de levantarme los ánimos pero sin resultado alguno…. Fue semanas después durante una de las clases de deporte donde mi cuerpo sucumbió al cansancio y dolor, llevándose con ello mi conciencia y sumiendo en la oscuridad…. Cuando desperté Itachi estaba ahí a mi lado, en la enfermería, esperando a que desertara, al parecer le había informado a el al no poder contactar a Iruka…. Cuando salimos de la escuela, me llevo con unos de sus amigos, un médico de su total confianza donde después de unos análisis la más grande y hermosa noticia me lleno el alma… "tienes tres meses de embarazo…. Estas encinto…" mi mundo dio vueltas, sentimientos encontrados giraban en mí, miedo y angustia, Felicidad y Fortaleza, pero aun así esperanza….. Hice prometer a Itachi que guardaría el secreto y que nadie lo sabría, mucho menos su hermano…. "él debe saberlo, es su hijo no es así?, debe hacerse cargo de ello" me dijo Itachi mirándome a los ojos, sin embargo no negué, no se lo diría "has visto lo feliz que está ahora?... si él se entera solo causaría que su felicidad se esfumara y lo último que quiero es eso….quiero que él sea feliz, yo lo seré con este nuevo ser que viene y que vive en mi… nada le faltara" dije abrazando mi vientre y desenado tenerlo ya en mis brazos….

Fue así que decidí irme lejos y empezar de cero yo solo…. Itachi no apoyo la idea al principio ya que técnicamente era un niño, pero lo convencí con la condición que el velaría por mí y cubrirá los gastos, por lo que una noche y dejando una carta en mi cuarto del orfanatorio donde explicaba las cosas a Iruka escape, una nuevo hogar, un nuevo lugar donde mis sueños y anhelos pudiera formar….

Los meses iban pasando, cada día le escribía a Iruka, Neji y Shikamaru contándoles como me iban aunque claro a estos dos últimos no les mencione de mi estado; me contaban como iban las cosas en la ciudad de konoha y demás, de vez en cuando me hablaban y eso…. Sin embargo no recibí ni un mensaje ni una sola llamada de él, de Sasuke no recibí nada y eso que no cambie mi número esperanzado…. Esperanzas que se fueron muriendo al paso de los días…

Cuando el momento llego, cuando el primer dolor llego, llame a Itachi quien se había convertido en un hombro donde apoyarme, cuando el llego yo ya estaba en la sala de partos….. Fue doloroso y al mismo tiempo reconfortante sobre todo cuando pude escuchar el llanto del que desde ese momento seria mi eje de rotación…. Fue cuando ya estaba en mis habitación y en compañía de Itachi que por primera vez pude verlo…. Tan pequeño, cubierto por una sabanita azul, un varón, y teniéndolo en mis brazos pude observar aquel pequeño mechón azabache que cubría su cabeza, aquella piel de porcelana herencia Uchiha, y aunque no estaban al cien por cierto abiertos… dos zafiros por ojos… era tan idéntico a su padre… Itachi lo cargo y hablándole como si fuera propio, con todo el cariño que pudiera expresar….. Sostuvo la manita de aquel ser indefenso, miradas, palabras, y actos que hubiera deseado que su padre le hubiera dado… fue en ese momento que me pregunte si en verdad hice bien en no decir nada….. y guardármelo todo…. Sin embargo las palabras de Itachi me sacaron de mis pensamientos, un nombre, eso fue lo que pregunto, que nombre le daría?, y sin pensar y con firmeza y seguridad…. "Yuuki…. Ese será su nombre…porque él es mi esperanza de un nuevo comienzo y una nueva vida"…. Una nueva oportunidad….. sin embargo sabía que habría momentos llenos de obstáculos sobre todo al tener 15 años y una responsabilidad tan grande como el tener un hijo, sin embargo confiaba que todo de alguna manera saldría bien….

Pase por muchas y diversas situaciones desde el ser blanco de habladurías hasta ser el objeto de orgullo, empecé a trabajar en una pequeña panadería del vecindario donde los dueños, a pesar de ser mayores me ayudaban en lo que podían cuidando a Yuuki, estudiaba cuando podía con la idea de terminar la escuela y poderle ofrecer un mejor futro a mi hijo, agradecí al cielo que Yuuki contara con buena salud y al mismo tiempo que hubiera alguien como Itachi apoyándome, fueron tres años donde mi vida pudo estabilizarse, sin embargo la visita inesperada de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha me hicieron ver que no todo era miel sobre hojuelas; al parecer había descubierto una foto de Yuuki entre las pertenecías de Itachi, además de pequeños retiros mensuales de sus tarjetas, fue entonces que acorralándolo obtuvieron la verdad…. "Por qué no dijiste nada? Te hubiéramos apoyado!" decía Mikoto mientras sostenía en brazos a mi hijo, no tenía como mirarla a los ojos, ella decía cosas que yo sabía bien…. Porque alejarlos de algo así por que callar…. Muchos porque y muy pocas respuestas sin embargo…. Solo una factible para mí y tomado a Yuuki entre mis brazos y mirándolos a los ojos ofrecí mi respuesta… la misma que años atrás ofrecía a Itachi... "cuando yo me entere que estaba esperando un hijo de Sasuke… habían visto lo feliz era en ese momento con Sakura?... si él se enteraba solo causaría que su felicidad se esfumara y lo último que quería y quiero aun es eso….quiero que él sea feliz, yo ya fui feliz cuando él me dejo compartir unos pocos momentos llenos de felicidad, lo fui cuando me entere de que estaba encinto, y lo sigo siendo, yo doy y daré todo para que a él no le falte nada, no le faltará nada"…. De un momento a otro estaba rodeado de unos fuertes brazos era el cabeza de la familia Uchiha quien que abrazaba al tiempo que me decía que no estaba solo y que él se encargaría de protegerme a mí y a su nieto… que no diría nada a Sasuke si eso es lo que deseaba, pero que dejara que ellos entraran en la vida de mi hijo y en la mía, que él y su esposa serían los padres que no tenía como en los viejos tiempos, que ellos velarían por nuestro bienestar y que jamás no dejarían solos…. Al escuchar cada palabra, cada oración, cada frase, hizo que en mis ojos se acumularán las lágrimas, lágrimas que durante mucho tiempo no había derramado….lágrimas de alivio al no sentirme solo, lágrimas que expresaban mi más sincero agradecimiento…. Y lo necesitado que estaba por escuchar esas palabras… Fue así que a partir de ese momento Fugaku y esposa entraron en nuestras vidas.

Antes de poder cumplir los 20 años pude ingresar a la universidad, escogiendo la carrera de fotografía y publicidad empresarial….. Yuuki quien ya asistía al jardín de niños llegaba cada día con una nueva anécdota… Itachi y sus padres venias cada fin de semana a verlo y llamaban cada tercer día, sin embargo una noche mientras ayudaba a Yuuki a cambiarse para poder dormir me pregunto por el… por su padre…. "papi, mi papa no nos quería? Por qué él no está aquí? Mis demás compañeritos tienen un padre y una mama, y los van a recoger sin embargo…. Yo quiero conocer a mi papa, quiero tenerlo aquí con migo…" no pude responder en ese momento, que le diría, que Sasuke no sabía de su existencia?, que él no nos quería? No eso no le diría, pero aún no había una respuesta que yo pudiera darle… cuando se hubo dormido camine hacia mi habitación, y sentándome al borde de la ventana, abriéndola para que la brisa nocturna me reconfortara, mire al cielo como desde hace cinco años hacía, rece por el bienestar de aquellas personas que me han ayudado, y al mismo tiempo le pregunte al cielo si Sasuke se acordaría de mí, si sería feliz, si ahora había logrado su sueño tan anhelado, si había encontrado el amor,…..me preguntaba si yo volviera el me reconocería, si cuando descubriera la verdad… el querría a Yuuki; varias veces Itachi y Mikoto trataron de hablarme de él, de cómo se encontraba sin embargo jamás quise escuchar nada, siempre diciéndole que no me importaba cuando en realidad lo único que quería evitar es que mi corazón doliera aún más de lo que dolía, porque para que negarlo el amor que sentía por él, que sentí por el aún se encontraba intacto…. Un amor que estaba seguro jamás podría extinguirse….. Me preguntaba tantas cosas y a la vez me daba miedo el poder averiguar una sola respuesta…

Dos meses después cuando el cumpleaños de Yuuki se acercaba, el pidió como regalo viajar a Tokio, conocerla ciudad aquella donde crecí, y viví…. Por lo que viajamos a aquel lugar que significo tantas cosas…. Y pidiéndole ayuda a Itachi, lleve a conocer a Yuuki todos aquellos lugares que para mí significaron mucho, siendo el primer lugar el orfanatorio… donde un Iruka con los brazos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas nos recibió, después de ello, dirigiéndonos al parque donde siempre me encontraba jugando con mis amigos de la casa hogar, pasamos por la escuela, aquella secundaria donde lo conocí, aquellos lugares que marcaron mi vida y que me traían hermosos recuerdos…. Por último y aprovechando que la tarde estaba cayendo decidí llevarlo al mirador, aquel donde solía mirar al sol ocultarse y con ello apreciar la llegada de la noches…. Mostrándole una vista hermosa… una llamada de Itachi me saco de mis pensamientos y me decía que fuera a la mansión Uchiha, que no me preocupara que Sasuke estaba fuera en un viaje escolar y que el llegaría dos días después por lo que sus padres deseaban festejar su cumpleaños en su casa…. No pude negarme… cuando llegamos, la cena estaba servida, y los regalos para Yuuki no se hicieron esperar….fui feliz de solo ver a mi hijo sonreír…. Sonrisa que abandono mi rostro al momento que la puerta de la entrada se abrió, sonrisa que desapareció cuando varias voces se acercaban, sonrisa que desapareció cuando varias siluetas entraron a la sala, sonrisa que abandono mi rostro cuando vi parados a todos aquellos que fueron en algún momento mis amigos… y sonrisa que desapareció cuando pude apreciar su rostro frente a todos, mostrando una mueca de confusión y sorpresa cuando sus ojos chocaron y entraron en contacto con los míos…. Sonrisa que fue sustituida por la sorpresa y miedo…. Haciendo que mi cuerpo se congelara, al igual que al de los presentes…. Sin embargo una pequeña y delicada voz, una suave mano posándose sobre la mía, aferrándose a mí, me despertó… "quienes son ellos papi?; llamando así también la atención de todos los presentes…..

Sasuke miro con detenimiento a Yuuki…. Estaba escaneándolo, lo sabía miraba fijamente cada uno de sus rasgos e incluso cada una de sus expresiones… eso me causo miedo… y e intriga… qué pensaría? Se daría cuenta?... Sin embargo Itachi en un rápido movimiento se puso entre ambos, impidiendo de esta manera que Sasuke siguiera observando a mi hijo quien a estas alturas se encontraba más que confundido….

El tenso silencio fue roto cuando aquellos que alguna vez fueron mis amigos se acercaron a mí, y me bombardearon con preguntas, las chicas acosaron al pobre niño que ahora estaba luchando por zafarse de los brazos de ellas, Mikoto y Fugaku sonreían de cierta manera que pareciera que les daba gusto, me sentí tan bien con ello y que una sonrisa salió de mis labios, seguida por la de mi retoño; sin embrago Itachi aún miraba fijamente a Sasuke, como si con eso pudieran hablarse….. "chicos deben irse, hay asuntos que debemos atender mi familia y yo..", dicto Sasuke con voz fría y autoritaria…que no permitió que ninguno de los chicos se permitiera contradecirlo…. Cuando ya no hubiera nadie más que la familia Uchiha y yo junto con el niño en brazos de Mikoto, fue que la dura mirada de Sasuke pedía una explicación lo bastante buena con respecto a lo que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos se llevaba a cabo en su propia casa…

Nadie dijo nada, y eso molesto más a Sasuke, quien escudriño con la mirada cada parte de la decoración, y como si eso bastara para que la respuesta llegara a sus sentidos, dirigió su mitrada nuevamente hacia el pequeño quien lo miraba con curiosidad, como si tratara de recordar de donde había escuchado su voz, de donde lo conocía; y después de mirarlo unos minutos, su mirada se clavó en la mía, recuerdo que antes de que todo terminara como lo hizo, Sasuke y yo jamás necesitamos decirnos palabras ya que podíamos entendernos con solo la mirada, y en esta ocasión fue lo mismo, sin embargo yo quise decírselo con palabras…. "él es Yuuki, tiene cinco años, es hijo mío y de….", pero sin previo aviso la aparición de aquella que hace mucho tiempo no veía, aquella que gano el corazón del ser que yo amaba… aquella con ojos jade y cabello de un singular tono rosa apareció detrás de Sasuke, interrumpiéndome….. "Sakura…"

Lo siguiente que supe fue ver a Itachi tomar mi mano y abrazar a Yuuki, sacarme de ahí, llegando a su auto y acomodar a Yuuki en la parte de atrás, conducir hasta el hotel donde me quedaba, llevar a Yuuki quien se había dormido durante el trayecto, a su habitación; después de eso todo paso muy rápido, Itachi me tenía entre sus brazos…. Mientras yo como hace tiempo atrás lloraba desconsoladamente…. Después de ello pude sentir como sus labios chocaban con los míos, como sus brazos me acercaban y me apretaban contra su propio cuerpo…. Sentí como sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, como las mías se aferraban a él, el beso se volvía mas fogoso, la ropa empezaba a estorbarnos…. Él tenía la necesidad y yo también….. La ropa poco a poco empezó a descender y nuestros cuerpos empezaban a rosarse, sin embargo durante un segundo una imagen parecida, una recuerdo de hace más de cinco años surco mi mente, llenándola de claridad e impidiendo que lo que hasta momentos antes hacía con Itachi continuara, alejándolo suavemente de mí y pidiéndole perdón corrí hasta la habitación de mi hijo…. Mío y de la persona que más ame y que aun amaba….

A la mañana siguiente Mikoto y Fugaku se presentaron muy temprano en mi habitación, Yuuki se puso contento de verlos, y a petición de la señora se lo llevaron para poder pasar el día con el antes de que volviéramos a nuestro hogar. Acepte con gusto, debía pensar tantas cosas como lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Itachi…. Fue entonces que pregunte que si el recuerdo de Sasuke no hubiera llegado a mi mente…. Yo hubiera terminado al lado de Itachi, tome mi chaqueta y Salí aun sin haber desayunado, no sabía a donde ir, así que como cuando estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer me dirigí hacia el mirador…. La ciudad no había cambiado del todo aun seguí tal y como la recordaba sin embargo sabía que quien había cambiado había sido yo….sin embargo la sola presencia de la nueva persona que había arribado me saco de la ensoñación que tenía; se sentó a mi lado, sin decir una sola palabra, un silencio que no nos incomodó, era como estar en los viejos tiempos en que ambos éramos tan cercanos…era como regresar en aquellos años de secundaria en el que yo era tan feliz y el simplemente seguía siendo un arrogante y antisocial. Los segundo, los minutos e incluso estoy seguro que pasaron hora sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo.

"Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?, por qué huiste?" dijo el sin mirarme siquiera, contemplando el atardecer y esperando una respuesta mía.

"porque mi camino ya no estaba aquí, aquí solo sufriría y te harías sufrir" dije del mismo modo que el…

"cuando al día siguiente no volviste a la escuela te visite en el orfanato, sin embargo al ver que Iruka y todos los niños se encontraba tristes…. Rayos! Pensé que te había pasado algo y no fue tan equivocada la idea…tú te habías ido, sin decirme una sola palabra! Se supone que éramos los mejores amigos!" grito sosteniéndome de los hombros con fuerza y viéndome a los ojos, yo ni siquiera me inmute, no podría hacerlo, pero en mis ojos las lágrimas se asomaron y comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas…

"un amigo eh?!, sin embargo tu… para mi…. Tu para mi…. Tu para mí ya no eras mi mejor amigo!, te convertiste en algo más, esa fue la principal razón por la que me fui! No podía soportar el hecho de verte tan feliz con Sakura olvidando los momentos que pasamos juntos, verte sonreír y ser feliz con ella mientras yo, mientras a mí se me rompía el corazón, no podía soportarlo….prefería mil veces irme de aquí y comenzar de nuevo a tener que soportar mi dolor….." dije entre lágrimas diciendo por primera vez en toda mi vida lo que siempre quise decir…..

Sasuke no dijo más…. Volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte mientras que a mí el dolor del pecho aumentaba….. El hizo el intento de hablar nuevamente pero el sonido del timbre de mi cel. Hizo que se detuviera…. En cuanto conteste mi peor pesadilla se hizo realidad….. Era Mikoto… quien entre lágrimas me decía que Yuuki había tenido un accidente, y estaba grave en el hospital… como pude me levante, supongo que mi rostro y mi expresión fue lo suficiente para alertar al Uchiha que me tomo por lo hombros al verme tan alterado…. "Yuuki… Yuuki esta…. Tu madre me ha llamado… mi hijo….." no hizo falta decir más para que el Uchiha me llevara hasta su auto y condujera hacia el hospital…. Ese trayecto fue verdaderamente una tortura para mi… en ese momento lo único que tenía en la mente eran oración y peticiones a Dios por que el estuviera bien, lloraba e imploraba por eso, pensaba que debía de haber cometido algún delito grave para que me pasara esto solamente, que mi destino era estar solo y sufriendo, pero entonces porque nacer… deseaba tanto ver a mi hijo…y volverlo a sostener en mis brazos, ver su risa y poder obsérvalo dormir como cuando niño…deseaba que todo estuviera bien…

Al llegar corrí lo más que pude a la sala de espera donde Itachi me recibió y trato de tranquilizarme, al fondo sentada en uno de los sillones se encontraba Fugaku tratando de consolar y tranquilizar a Mikoto quien parecía querer morirse y a punto de perder la cordura….. Al parecer, mientras atravesaban la calle Yuuki soltó la mano de Mikoto y corrió al otro lado pero un auto se pasó el alto y se estrelló contra su pobre cuerpo…sin embargo el chofer se dio a la fuga….. Yuuki estaba siendo atendido de emergencia, por los múltiples golpes y sangrados…. Mi mundo se desmorono en ese instante…mi mundo se desmorono….. Me sentí tan mal que pensé que caería sin embargo… unos brazos me sostuvieron, era Sasuke quien se había adelantado al movimiento de Itachi…

Pasaron hora y horas… Mikoto había tenido que ser sedada, Fugaku se encontraba con ella en una habitación mientras que Itachi se encontraba recargado en uno de los muros…. El medico salió y pregunto por nosotros, "se encuentran en terapia intensiva, tuvo múltiples golpes y ellos causaron varios sangrados, ha perdido mucha sangre, necesita una transfusión, además aún no sabemos con precisión cuales puedan ser los efectos secundarios….sin embargo estas horas son las más importantes ya que aún se encuentra en estado delicado…."…. Itachi y yo nos sometimos a pruebas para determinar quién podría ser el donador sin embargó….. Ninguno de los fue aceptado, Sasuke fue aceptado ya que la prueba de compatibilidad dio positivo…. Sasuke fue llevado a un cuarto junto con Yuuki donde se le trasladaría la sangre necesaria…. Itachi se retiró diciendo que avisaría a sus padres y yo me dirigí a pedir permiso al doctor para poder entrar con mi hijo; cuando estuve vestido con la ropa especial y enfrente al cuarto en que ambos, padre e hijo se encontraban dude en entrar… pero eran más mis ganas de poder ver a Yuuki que los nervios y el miedo.

Al entrar me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Sasuke al lado de Yuuki , mirándolo fijamente como si tratara de reconocerlo, como si con ello pudiera saber más del pasado que yo trataba de ocultar, como si supiera que con ello pudiera saber todo aquello que me hizo huir…. Y que era aun lo que le faltaba por saber…

Camine hasta tomar su hombro, ese fue un grave error ya que al hacer contacto con su mirada oscura mis nervios regresaron, el volvió a lo que era su cama al lado de la de Yuuki; yo tome asiento en la silla que minutos antes él ocupaba…. "porque tu siendo su propio padre no fuiste compatible y yo siendo un completo extraño si lo soy?"….. Pregunto con voz indiferente mientras observaba el techo blanco de la habitación….. "A veces la vida es extraña…. Que da muchas sorpresas…"….. y después de ello ninguno de los dos dijo más …..

"cuando te fuiste… pensaba que era culpable y me sentí la peor basura en el mundo….. Pensé que te había lastimado tanto que no tenía derecho a reclamar nada, por esos jamás tuve el valor de llamarte ni siquiera de mandarte un correo….. tiempo después de tu partida supe por error y sin quererlo que te mantenías en contacto con Neji y Shikamaru… por lo que se me hizo una rara costumbre escuchar sus conversaciones sobre ti… por ello sabía que te encontrabas bien y que estabas progresando; por ello aun después de salir de la secundaria, mantuve contactos con ellos, aun después de la universidad me aferre a ellos con la esperanza de saber de ti; mas mi sorpresa fue mayor al llegar hace dos noches y encontrarte en mi casa celebrando junto con mi familia el cumpleaños de el… de tu hijo….. En ese momento estaba tan feliz y tan confundido… porque eso querría decir que mi familia sabia de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás me dijeron nada..."

"tus padres sabían de Yuuki desde hace dos años… sin embargo les pedí que no te dijeran nada de mi ni de mi hijo…." Dije acariciado la mano de mi retoño…

"ahora me explico las constantes llamadas, los regalos que mama compraba en internet y las sonrisas de mi padre….los constantes viajes que hacen los fines de semana…. Creo que Yuuki les trajo felicidad….." dijo con una sonrisa de lado, así como las que yo recordaba….

"si, ellos cuidaron mucho de él y lo estiman mucho, por eso creo que le afecto a Mikoto saber que el accidente paso cuando ella cuidaba de Yuuki…pero realmente no es su culpa, Yuuki es impredecible y es un niño capricho… pero es honesto y tierno, inocente en cuanto a sus acciones…. Jamás haría lago que lastimara a sus seres queridos…" dije cerrando mis ojos recordando cada momento de mi hijo… y nuevamente mis lágrimas salieron a flote… tenía miedo de perderlo no quería, él debía estar bien y daría incluso mi vida con tal de que Yuuki viviera….

"entonces es idéntico a ti…." Dijo Sasuke haciendo que abriera mis ojos y volteara a verlo, la mirada de Sasuke era una llena de comprensión…. Que mis lágrimas salieron más y más….. "cuantos años tiene?",

"5, tiene 5 años, aquel día, cuando nos encontraste cumplía los 5 años…." Dije dejando que mis manos surcaran y delinearán el rostro inconsciente de mi hijo…

"Después de que te fueras mi relación con Sakura cayó en la monotonía, no duro un mes más….. Al parecer y según sus propias palabras…. Estaba dejando de ser aquel ser que podría soportar todo… dijo que mi corazón ya no estaba con ella y que era tan idiota por no poderlo notar…. No sabía muy bien a que se refería…. Sin embargo cunado ella termino con migo me dijo que durante ese nuevo tiempo juntos se dio cuenta de algo muy importante y es que yo tenía miedo de sufrir otra vez y que por eso había vuelto con ella…. Pero que contrario a mi pronóstico eso solo me hizo más daño…a mí y a la persona más importante para mi….yo trate de desmentirla sin embargo ella no me dejo hablar…. Me dijo que mis ojos ya no brillaban de la mismas manera, que se habían vuelto opacos, y que siempre miraban al cielo en busca de aquel azul que me contagia de vida, que mi rostro solo reflejaba dulzura cuando oía hablar de esa persona, que me molestaba cuando alguien más se refería a esa persona de manera romántica, y que con cada recuerdo que me llegaba a mi mente… sonreía con añoranza…. No sabía si eso realmente verdad pero después de eso me sentí liberado de una gran peso… Sakura y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos, y ella volvió con aquel de quien se enamoró perdidamente…..por las noches soñaba con esa persona tan especial, cada cosa o lugar me recodaba lo cobarde que fui y que las palabras de Sakura eran verdad…." Hizo una pausa… pero yo en esos momentos ya no veía su expresión… jamás imagine escuchar esas palabras de su parte, sobre todo expresarlas con tal devoción y sentimiento… que mi pecho volvía a doler…. Recordándome así que yo aún lo amaba con todo mí ser…. El sonido de la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos de Yuuki se vieron pronto agitados y con constantes cambios en cuanto su ritmo… eso me alerto al igual que Sasuke…. Y segundos después el medico con varias enfermeras entraron agitados…. Desconectaron a Sasuke…. Le ponían algo en las venas… ahí lo supe…. Mi hijo se estaba muriendo… su corazón fallaba…..trate por todos los medios de acercarme pero varias enfermaras me sacaron a mí y a Sasuke por orden del médico…. Yo forcejeaba….. Pero fue inútil…. Sasuke me retuvo en cuanto nos encontrábamos afuera… "déjalo hacer su trabajo, tranquilízate el salvara a tu hijo…. Salvara a Yuuki"…. Respondió mientras aún mantenía sus brazos firmemente en mí…. Pero tenía miedo y pavor…. "déjame estar con el… mi hijo se está muriendo… Yuuki…. Mi pequeño….. El único recuerdo que me dejaste está muriendo… déjame estar con el …..Por favor Sasuke…" pero Sasuke reacciono ante lo dicho por mi….

"a que te refieres…. Por qué él es un recuerdo mío?..." no respondí solo baje la mirada pero eso fue suficiente…..a lo lejos pude oír los pasos de alguien acercándose…. Pero el agarre de Sasuke en mis hombros me hizo volver a levantar mi rostro y con una simple mirada confírmale lo que él estaba pensando….. "el…. No puede ser….. él es…. Yuuki es…. Mi hijo… porque no me dijiste nada!" ahora él se encontraba ejerciendo suma fuerza en mis hombros que me lastimaba… con cierta ira en sus ojos… me reprochaba…. Y su agarre se intensificaba…pero fue separado de mi bruscamente por Fugaku mientras Itachi me revisaba….Sasuke me reprochaba una y otra vez… yo solo sabía….. Que mientras una parte de mi corazón se quebraba por que Yuuki se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte….. La otra se rompía al ver a Sasuke mirarme con ira y decepción… con dolor… un dolor que siempre quise evitar en su mirada… Fugaku trataba de calmarlo…. Y yo solo lloraba mientras Itachi estaba a mi lado….

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera….. Yuuki estaba grave y el medico no daba buenas señales… "deben preparase para lo peor… probablemente no pase de esta noche…." El medico había trasladado a Yuuki a una habitación especial, y estaba arreglando todos para que pudiera pasar a verlo y estar con el…. Itachi estaba a mi lado y al otro lado de la sala Sasuke estaba apoyado en la pared con la mirada perdida… Fugaku había vuelto a donde Mikoto se encontraba… debía comenzar a prepararla para lo peor…. De pronto unos brazos me acorralaron entre ellos…. Era Iruka quien junto con mi antiguo profesor Kakashi había llegado al enterarse de la noticia…. Detrás de él se encontraba Shikamaru y Neji…. El medico apareció y se acercó, todo estaba listo…podía pasar con el… Sasuke se acercó y con una sola mirada se impuso al médico quien después de mirarme y recibir una afirmación de mi parte nos llevó a los dos con Yuuki.

Estaba pálido…. Sus piel de por si blanca ahora se encontraba casi como nieve…. Su brillante cabello azabache parecía opaco y sin vida… y sus ojos azules como los míos… se encontraban cerrados impidiéndome verlos…. Y sentándome a su lado tome su mano…. Comencé a acariciarla y tratar de componer aquel cabello revuelto que me heredo… Sasuke se quedó parado detrás de mí sin decir una sola palabra hasta que de su boca salió algo que me sorprendió… "cu..Cuéntame de el…todo lo que puedas…." Me sorprendió pero lo hice….

"él es demasiado hiperactivo, y alegre….sin embargo es un buen estudiante, es bueno en lo académico y en los deportes…. Es muy sociable y le gusta mucho hacer travesuras….." y con cada cosa relatada llegaban a mi mente recuerdos de su travesuras…. "cuando cumplió tres años y se encontraba en los cuidados de los señores de la tienda donde trabajo….llego una niña y ya se la estaba ligando… tuve que llevarlo lejos ya que la madre se había asustado…..jajaja fue divertido ver las mismas expresiones que tú haces en su cara….jajajajaja…..jaja….ja…." mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sujete más fuerte sus manos…. "cuál fue mi error….. No quiero que se vaya de mi lado… es mi única familia… cuando supe que estaba esperando un hijo tuyo sentí temor…aún era un niño…. Pero también estaba feliz…. Tendría un bebe de la persona que más amaba… prometí no involucrarte y ser feliz con el… no interferiría en tus sueños….. Que hice mal para que ahora me esté pasando esto…. Quiero que se salve Sasuke…. Hare lo que sea….lo que sea…. Nos alejaremos para siempre si así se queda con migo…..quiero verlo correr nuevamente….. Sonreír y hacer travesuras….. Él es mi esperanza… mi vida y mundo….."

Los brazos de Sasuke me rodearon y confortaron, cuanto necesitaba aquello… su calor, su olor…. "no dejare que te vayas otra vez…. No dejare que te apartes de mí y que me alejes de Yuuki…. Espere 5 años para volver a verte…. Espere cinco años para poder decirte que lo siento… para decirte que te amé y que aun te amo…. Todo estará bien… Yuuki es fuerte igual que tú y no dejara que nada lo venza…. Todo estará bien y cuando salgamos de esto…. Empezaremos de nuevo…. Los tres como una familia…. Saldremos todos juntos….. y seremos por fin una familia… así que jamás vuelvas a decir que te iras….", sus brazos me apretaron a él, yo… me aferre a esas palabras… en ese momento no me importaba si todo desaparecía mañana y lo dicho quedaba en el olvido quería aferrarme a él….No supimos cómo ni cuándo pero ambos caímos rendidos….

Entre sueños pude apreciar una suave caricia y un leve apretón en una de mis manos… una y otra vez….. Cuando levante mi rostro y vi que era lo que provocaba ese leve apretón me lleve una sorpresa al ver a mi hijo empezando a reaccionar….. Grite si grite n ese momento y desperté a Sasuke…. Y aunque tardo unos momentos en reaccionar también se alegró de ver a Yuuki despierto…. Corrió al pasillo y busco al médico…. Yo me quede al lado de Yuuki…..

El medico lo examino cuidadosamente…. Y mando a hacer unos chequeos….sin embargo tomarlos…fue una gran hazaña…. "Yuuki no te muevas. El doctor te tomara unas pruebas". decía yo tratando de retener a Yuuki… "no quiero! Me va a picar lo sé! Dattebane!"

"aun estas herido no puedes moverte aun…"…dijo Sasuke con todo amor…

"y eso a mí que!... papa….papa….!" lloraba una y otra vez….

Te vas a lastimar si no te quedas quieto no puedes moverte….."…decía Itachi….

"no quiero… no quiero….! Dattebane!..."

Con el paso de los días Yuuki fue mejorando al grado de que solo tenía unos cuantos rasguños y cortadas en proceso de cicatrización…. A la semana fue dado de alta…. Y sin quererlo Sasuke fue adentrándose en su vida…..en la de él y en la mía….pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas ya que debíamos volver a nuestra casa….

"vamos Yuuki prepara tus maletas….."…dije cansado de andar detrás de el….

"nop…." Dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos….

"debemos irnos mañana…pronto comenzaran tus clases y las mías en la universidad…"

"no quiero… si nos vamos...ya no veré mas a Sasuke….y a mis abuelitos…!"

"Yuuki…"

"y porque simplemente no haces la transferencia de ambos a las escuela de aquí" dijo el tercer invitado como si nada….ahora comprendía todo este relajo era plan suyo….

"que le metiste en la cabeza mi hijo…..Sasuke?" dije parándome frente de él y mirándolo serio….

"yo? Nada… solo dije un poco la verdad…casi…"

Bufe… que debería hacer…tampoco quería irme…durante estos días Sasuke fue tan cariñoso con Yuuki y también conmigo…. Se supone que trataba de conquistarme y cumplía todos mis caprichos.. Pero abandonar el lugar donde Yuuki creció….. "va…vale…. Pero aun así partiremos mañana esto puede tardar un poco y no quiero que pierdas tiempo en la escuela…." Dije resignado aunque por dentro estaba de lo más feliz

"no te preocupes por eso… solo necesitas firmar esto y al inicio de semestre ambos asistirán a sus respectivas escuelas…" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante…estaba confirmado todo este show fue obra suya….y nuevamente suspire…. Ese bastardo lo tiene todo planeado….pero eso me encanta!

Aunque no todo salió como se planeaba…. Aquella tarde al irse Sasuke dormí a Yuuki, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el timbre sonó…. Detrás de la puerta se encontraba Itachi…. Estando los dos en la sala con una humeante taza de té verde, Itachi comenzó a hablar…..al parecer aquel día en que ambos nos dejamos llevar el había tenido una discusión con su pareja, una chico llamado Deidara, lo recordaba, alguna vez Itachi lo llevo a visitar a Yuuki…. Y también era doncel por lo que al casi parecernos y con todo lo ocurrido se dejó llevar por mí y su situación…

TIEMPO ACTUAL

10 años después

En una mansión de la cuidad, se encontraba la familia Uchiha desayunando de lo más tranquila hasta que un rayo negro paso delante de ellos…

"se le ha vuelto a hacer tarde verdad?" decía el patriarca de la familia….

"si ve que si….. Por qué tenía que sacar eso de el?" preguntaba Sasuke un mientras tomaba su café…

"si bueno perdona…. No todo en la vida puede ser perfecto…" Naruto expreso arrepintiéndose en el acto al ver que todos los Uchiha incluida la tierna y adorable Uchiha lo miraban como diciendo es Uchiha y los Uchiha somos perfectos….

"vamos, vamos que aparte de eso no hay nada malo con él o sí?"…. dijo Itachi mientras les dedicaba una sonrisa conciliadora…..

"hay que ver… lo dice uno de los hijos con gustos iguales… hum!"- decía otro miembro mas. Deidara….

"que significa eso?"…. dijo Itachi…

"ah!" grito Naruto quien se agarraba la gran panza….. "Sasuke es hora… él bebe está por nacer…."

Acto seguido se vio una Mikoto alarmada y por demás nerviosa a un Fugaku e Itachi de lo más tranquilos y un Sasuke llevando a su blondo esposo mientras recibía un florido vocabulario en su contra….. y a Deidara bueno…. Digamos que se preparaba mentalmente para lo que unos meses más tarde le esperaría a el….

Si pronto nacería el segundo hijo de Sasuke y Naruto, aquel que es la muestra de aquellos que se aman de verdad, un nuevo lazo que los unirá con más fuerza, que compartirá una vida llena de amor y de aventuras.. porque de algo hay que estar seguro… si dos rubios han entrado en la vida de los pelinegros Uchiha… quiere decir que su vida estará llena de aventuras y muchos recuerdos…muchos recuerdos que llenaran sus memorias.


End file.
